Her Name Is Rose
by BadWolfGirl19
Summary: After a surprising call from Jack with a vague promise, the Doctor hurries to Torchwood where he's finally reunited with a familiar blond. Only problem is, she doesn't seem to know him. At the same time, over in Pete's world a similar discovery is made. How are they connected? And what does it mean for Rose and the Doctor? Reunion fic.


**Hello fellow whovians! Some months ago I made the decision to give DW a try. Said and done and now I'm completely addicted. Especially to the tragic love of Rose and the Doctor. I know I'm not alone in wishing that their story would've had a happier ending and so I keep making up all these mental scenarios. This is the result of one of those.**

**Pairing:** Rose/10 and Rose/9

**Takes place between "Voyage of the damned" and Series 4 of Doctor Who and After "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" of Torchwood.**

* * *

The Doctor entered the TARDIS with heavy, tired steps. He shrugged off his trench coat and hung it loosely over one of the railings surrounding the control room, before he let himself fall down onto the jump seat with a deep sigh.

Another planet had been saved thanks to him, but the casualties had been many and it made it difficult to consider the mission even close to a victory, despite how many lives it saved. Days like these he could really use a hand to hold, which made it that much harder to ignore how lonely he really felt when there was none.

A month had passed since the defeat of the Master. A month since Martha had chosen to stay behind on earth to take care of her family and Jack had turned down his invitation in order to go back to his responsibilities at Torchwood. The actions of their institute in London and the huge loss it had indirectly caused him would forever awaken hostile feelings within him at the slightest mention of the organization. But the Doctor wanted to believe in his friend and could only hope it was a better place under the Captain's leadership.

Since then he hadn't had another companion, not even for a few trips. The closest he'd gotten to getting someone new was Astrid, the waitress whom he'd met on the Titanic spaceship, and remembering her fate he couldn't help thinking he was better off alone. At least that way there would be no life for him to mess up but his own.

Sensing his inner turmoil the TARDIS hummed in comfort and he stroked the console affectionately in return, showing his appreciation. A sudden ringing startled him in his seat and he immediately withdrew his hand -for a second wondering if he'd done something wrong- before he realized the signal was in fact from a phone, which he soon located in one of the hollows of the console.

It was the one Martha had left him. But up till now she hadn't used it and so the Doctor had completely forgotten about it. His face broke out in a huge grin. Even if her call most likely meant there was trouble, the thought of seeing a friendly face was absolute sunshine on his very rainy day. He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Miss Jones?" He asked.

However instead of hearing Martha, the voice on the other end was male, and very familiar.

"_Better_"

"Jack?!"

_"Hello, Doctor"_ Jack sounded very pleased with himself at having surprised the Doctor. "Did you miss me?"

The Doctor snorted, even if there was a tiny part of him that did miss the ex Time Agent, there was no way he'd admit that out loud. At least not to the person in question.

"Really, who's calling who again? What is it, Jack? Have you come to realize all of time and space is more inviting than office work?" He asked smugly.

_"Good to hear you haven't lost all that good old sass from the previous you. Very attractive"_

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite keep away the small smile that was tugging at his lips, which made him glad Jack couldn't see him.

"What do you want, Jack?"

_"Right. How about you get that blue box of yours over here for a visit? I have something that might interest you."_

"Now what could possibly be interesting enough for me to stop by in Cardiff?"

_"You mean aside from me?"_

"Jack." The Doctor said warningly, he was growing impatient.

Jack laughed. _"Trust me Doc, you're going to want to see this."_

"Well what is it then?"

_"Ah ah, wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. But I'll give you a hint; It's **pink and yellow**"_

The Doctor froze. "What?!"

_"Alright then, I'll send you the coordinates. See you in a bit"_

"What?!"

Jack hung up without further explanation, leaving the Doctor as confused as ever. And he let out a third and last

"What?!"

for only himself and the TARDIS to hear.

* * *

Owen was tending to their unexpected visitor under Jack's watchful eye. They had put her in a spare room normally used when work required anyone to stay overnight, or just for a short moment's rest whenever. The room was small and lightly furnished with only a chair, a night stand and a bed, on which the girl was currently lying unconscious, unaware of the man beside her patching her up and running tests. Like several of the rooms surrounding the main floor it also had windows that allowed you to see in. And since Owen had insisted the room was cramped enough without Jack there, he had to settle with observing from the outside, through them.

Jack didn't know what he had been expecting when Ianto had contacted him an hour earlier and told him about the appearance of a "mysterious girl" and that he really ought to come back down to the base. Jack being- well, _Jack -_ had coyly asked him if that was his way of suggesting a threesome, and chuckled as his friend had scoffed at him through the phone and told him to hurry.

The encounters and the experiences that came with traveling with the Doctor and then working at Torchwood, along with everything else that he had lived through, had left few things that could actually surprise him. However as he'd arrived at the hub and Ianto showed him the reason they'd called him there, he realized this was one of those things. Because, despite some small differences, he recognized the girl's face and those blond locks. Eyes closed but undoubtedly when opened, they would reveal to be hazel. The "mysterious girl" was none other than Rose Tyler, and that was someone he had never expected to see again.

"So how's the girl doing?"

Being so occupied with his thoughts had kept him from noticing anyone approaching and so the voice from behind startled him. He turned around to meet Ianto's questioning eyes.

"I don't know, Owen is still examining her." Jack told him. "and it's Rose, by the way. Her name is Rose" He added.

"How do you know her?" Ianto asked curiously. Though being well aware of Jack's unwillingness to share his past, he didn't expect an answer.

"We used to travel together. She, I and the Doctor. Speaking of which, he should be here any moment. But having experienced his driving skills first-hand, it could also take a while." Jack answered with a small grin.

"So, if the Doctor's coming here, does that mean you're leaving again?" Ianto didn't look at him now, he held his gaze ahead, appearing to observe what was going on in the room before them and he kept his voice natural. But Jack knew better. He kicked himself inwardly for not thinking about Ianto's insecurities at the mention of the Doctor, with him knowing that was the person Jack had left them to find. After all he was responsible for it. He regretted leaving like that without telling anyone, though there really hadn't been any time for explanations at that point.

"I mean, it would make it easier for the team if we knew ahead this time. So instead of waiting around we can immediately proceed to-"

Ianto stopped in the middle of the sentence when he felt Jack's hand in his and he finally looked at him.

"I am not going anywhere." Jack said, trying his hardest to convey his sincere feelings with both his eyes and voice. "I am not leaving you again. Any of you. I know this is where I belong. Okay?"

It seemed to have succeeded as his friend visibly relaxed and a small but genuine smile graced his lips.

"Okay"

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and both men's attention snapped to the man in the doorway. Owen looked at them, clearly amused. Jack let go of Ianto's hand.

"How is she?" He asked, before Owen could say anything.

"Well I'm still waiting for some results, but there's nothing serious as far as I can tell. Bruised and battered, dehydrated and a bit malnourished. Nothing we can't fix. After some rest and perhaps a clean-up she should be good to go. Not bad actually, a bit rough around the edges but she's a beauty. Reckon she'd be up for some personal rehabilitation help?"

Jack who'd listened attentively until that point, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't even try it, Owen." He advised.

Owen looked at him, raising an eyebrow "And why's that? She's one of yours?" He threw a glance at Ianto - curious about how the man might react - before his eyes went back to Jack.

"Nope, I just have it on good authority she only has eyes for one man. Sorry." He gave Owen's shoulder a sympathy pat as he went past him. Before entering the room he looked back over his shoulder and addressed Ianto.

"Get Gwen to bring up some clean clothes for our guest"

Ianto nodded and left. Jack turned to Owen.

"Keep a lookout for a man in a pinstriped suit and great hair lurking around. When he appears, bring him here."

The request puzzled the man in the lab coat, but he knew better than to question their leader and he went off after Ianto.

When both the men had gone to carry out their tasks Jack entered the small room and went over to Rose's side. He looked her over. She didn't look like the girl from his memories. Aside from reasonable differences such as the hair now being straight and much longer, what worried him was her body. She was a bit too skinny, and her muscles much more prominent.

There were a few scars on her arms, though, to his relief nothing that looked like self-harm. However, these changes were far off from the Rose he knew and looking at it together with the state they had found her in - clothes torn and dirty - pointed at a rough life.

_What happened to you, Rosie?_ Jack thought, as he slid a finger over her cheek in a gentle caress. He was completely unprepared for the hand that grabbed his wrist and suddenly he found himself with his back pinned against Rose. One arm keeping both of his trapped behind him and the other one pressing a piece of sharp metal -some kind of knife he assumed- against his throat.

"_Don't move._" She hissed in his hear.

Quickly assessing the situation Jack knew it wouldn't be too difficult for him to break free and with the whole unable-to-die business the blade against his throat wasn't much of a threat. Yet he chose to stay still, not wanting to antagonize her.

"Rose, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke in a low, calm tone.

"How do you know my name?"

She didn't loosen her hold on him, but now there was a small hesitation in her voice. However, before he could answer her Gwen was at the door, her gun drawn and directed at Rose.

"Let go of him or I'll shoot." She warned the blond.

Jack didn't give Rose time to respond.

"Drop the gun, Gwen" He ordered the brunette.

"But Jack-"

"Now. We are not her enemies."

The tone in his voice left no room for argument and Gwen did as she was told.

"Rose, no one is going to harm you. Let me go and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Rose took a moment to process that, weighing her options until she finally made her decision. Slowly she removed the blade from his throat - which turned out to be a pocket knife Jack noted - and released her grip on his arms. Once free, Jack carefully stood up and faced Gwen.

"Give us some time alone, please." He asked.

She nodded and bent down to pick up the clothes she had dropped in her hurry to protect Jack. A pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. She placed them on the table beside the bed and Jack thanked her. When he and Rose were alone once again he brought the chair from the corner closer to the bed and sat down, then he addressed Rose. "So, what do you want to know first?"

Rose studied him. Still cautious, but less hostile and he could tell she was beginning to trust him.

"My name; How do you know it?" She echoed the question from earlier.

This troubled Jack. So she really didn't know him. The first time she had asked he figured she'd been in shock. But she still didn't recognize him now after having time to settle down. He considered amnesia, however, she seemed to know who she was. Then again it could be partial amnesia. Or perhaps this was a past version of her, from before she'd met him. While pondering that information Jack wondered what to tell her. Eventually he decided on a small white lie, which in all fairness could be possible.

"The Doctor told me."

That immediately got her attention.

"Oh my god, the Doctor! Is he here?" She looked around expectantly.

"He's on his way." Jack assured her, amused by her reaction. But it also made him happy to finally see a reminder of the Rose he knew.

"Do you know how you got here?"

Rose's brows furrowed in concentration as she thought back.

"We were just stopping by in London for me to go home and get some things. A change of clothes for starters. This-" She gestured to her messy get-up. "-Is the result of yet another adventure ending up with us running for our lives cause the Doctor just had to speak his mind." She rolled her eyes, though the small smile on her lips as she spoke made it clear she wasn't as bothered by it as she made it sound like.

Jack snickered, they had ended up in similar situations several times when he had traveled with them which made it easy to picture.

"Then what happened?" He urged her to go on.

"I'd just stepped out of the TARDIS when I got this really weird feeling. Like I was being pulled apart by some invisible force." Rose shivered as she recalled the memory. "I heard the Doctor call my name, then everything just went black... That's the last thing I can remember." She looked at Jack. "Do you know what happened? Did the Doctor bring me here?"

He considered what to tell her when Owen's voice sounded from his earpiece.

"_Jack, that man you asked for has arrived. We're bringing him in._"

Jack turned to Rose. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Rose looked like she wanted to protest, but she obediently stayed on the bed.

Jack left the room and headed for the platform of the lift. He got there just as it finished descending and the Doctor, dressed just like the last time he'd seen him, stepped off it, followed by Owen. The whole team had gathered around, all curious to meet this mysterious Doctor whom their boss spoke so highly of. However the Doctor hardly gave a glance in their direction. In normal circumstances he'd gladly do introductions, but right now he had something more urgent in mind.

He spotted Jack and strode up to him in a quick pace.

"Where is she?" He asked before Jack could even open his mouth in greeting.

"Well hello to you too"

"_Pink and yellow_." The Doctor ignored him and carried on. As if he believed Jack needed an explanation since he didn't answer the question immediately. "I know that you know the meaning of those words. And I'm absolutely certain that you wouldn't use them just to get me here. So I'm asking you, Jack; where is she?"

The Doctor's reaction was nothing short of what Jack had expected. It was about Rose after all. But now, knowing the blond in the other room probably wasn't _the_ _right_ Rose, it made him wish he hadn't been so hasty in calling him here. He didn't look forward to watch the hope in his friends eyes be replaced by disappointment.

"Yeah... So about that, there's something you should know..." Jack begun to explain, only to realize the Doctor's attention was no longer on him.

He was looking over his shoulder, focusing on something behind him. Brown eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. His voice cracked with emotion as he whispered a name.

Her name.

"Rose..."

* * *

**So there you have it! Part one of my very first DW fic.** **  
And since it's my first I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!  
****I'm hoping to get the next chapter done and up sometime this week.  
Until then** **kindly R&amp;R**

/BadWolfGirl19


End file.
